


Who's got you singing again?

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, others are mentioned very briely but not by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: sanha always started singing when he was in love. it was never a full song, it was only ever slivers of melodies and a couple of chords and pieced together lyrics in-between episodes of longing stares, sighing, blushing and smiling dreamily to himself.





	Who's got you singing again?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: Who's got you singing again - PREP  
> (but not based on the lyrics)

sanha always started singing when he was in love. it was never a full song, it was only ever slivers of melodies and a couple of chords and pieced together lyrics in-between episodes of longing stares, sighing, blushing and smiling dreamily to himself. Those crushes were always fleeting, as were the melodies. a handsome stranger with a book in some foreign language on the bus prompted a hummed melody for the evening, a talented performer at an underground rap event cued some truly horrible beatboxing, the cute waiter at the café sending him a bright smile resulted in a couple of chords strummed on a guitar, a skilled street dancer left sanha whistling a random tune to himself. 

and sanha never hesitated to tell his best friend minhyuk of the chance encounters that inspired the music in him so much he had to give it an outlet, and minhyuk truly loved hearing about them, but more than that, he loved the way it inspired sanha. he loved hearing the little melodies streaming out of sanha, all born from love and crushes and warm feelings. because he felt all those things for sanha and as much as sent a pang of pain through him whenever he saw his best friend like so full of love for someone else, it also filled him with a weird feeling of hope, for he might be the reason for one of those small bursts of music one day.

“so, who’s got you singing again?” minhyuk asked one day. it’d been a whole week since sanha had started humming and softly singing a melody to himself, the chords played on his guitar forming a chorus and a verse or two. it had been more music than anyone had ever been able to get out of sanha before, so it had to be someone special. and the fact that sanha, talkative, enthusiastic sanha, hadn’t told minhyuk about the mystery person yet was somehow worrying him. who could it be that left sanha so impressed the music was almost flowing out of him for over a week now and whom he couldn’t talk about?

“oh, um. no one special, really,” sanha stuttered, obviously lying with the way he couldn’t meet minhyuk’s eye.

“come on, you know you can tell me, right?” minhyuk prompted, “we’re best friends. even if you liked some complete tool, I could only judge you so much. but they must be special, you’ve never been this… inspired after any of the others, not that I know of.”

“i-i’ll tell you soon. okay? it’s nothing bad, i just… need a little more time. i promise i’ll tell you,” sanha said, words rushed and eyes wide. he seemed stressed, almost panicked.

“as long as everything is okay? you seem… a bit beside yourself. i’m here, alright?” minhyuk placed a hand on sanha’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“i know. it’s nothing bad, i promise. see you in class tomorrow?” sanha still seemed a bit off, but minhyuk decided not to prod further, so he hummed in affirmation and watched sanha take off, calling a short ‘bye!’ over his shoulder before he was gone.

Minyuk slept terribly that night, worried about what was going on with sanha, who didn’t act quite like himself for the whole week to come.

*

dammit. why did minhyuk have to be this perceptive? he always knew when something wasn’t quite right with sanha, whenever he had something on his mind. so especially now minhyuk knew something was up, despite sanha’s best attempts at staying casual and not seeming suspicious while composing a [whole love song] for him because now it was minyhuk who wouldn’t leave his mind for a single moment, prompting sweet, loving melodies and lyrics like sanha had never come up with before. 

he wasn’t familiar with this sort of feeling, with this sort of admiration and warmth and softness he didn’t know how to express apart from through music, through soft strums of his guitar and gentle lyrics. so that was what he was doing. Secretly composing a love song for his best friend while also trying to act normal around said best friend, which resulted in sanha fleeing from minhyuk an embarrassing amount of times over the course of a mere week.

however, finishing that song, as imperfect as it might still be, he [had to] show minhyuk! he just had to! he’d barely noted down the last little scribble on a sheet of music paper before he’d picked up his phone and dialed minhyuk’s number.

“no offense, but just shut up and listen.” He said as soon as minhyuk picked up, not giving him any time to react and discourage sanha, the younger began laying out his heart, cloaked in soft chords and gentle lyrics portraying warm, sunny feelings. 

once or twice he made small mistakes, aware of how inadequate this was as a confession, how much more minhyuk deserved, much more than a few hasty notes and breathless words. when sanha finished, he held his breath in anticipation anyways, hopeful and fearful. but he knew, whichever way this should go, he wouldn’t lose minhyuk, not ever.

sanha only heard a few shallow intakes of breath on the other end of the line, then a soft, thoughtful hum. “that’s what you’ve been doing these past two weeks?” minhyuk’s voice was gentle, but sanha couldn’t read it at all. so instead he hummed in affirmation, holding his breath and hoping for the best. maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to just impulsively call minhyuk and throw this at him. maybe sanha should have kept this to himself for a little longer, maybe forever.

“god,” minhyuk said after a heartbeat of silence, then took in a shaky breath, “god, sanha, that was beautiful. who’s it for?”

“are you kidding me?” sanha said incredulously. He thought he’d been clear enough.

“yep. i like you, too, by the way. wanna meet in the park in ten?” sanha could hear the smug grin in minhyuk’s voice and started seriously contemplating saying no.

“sure, meet you there,” he grinned, then added in a smaller voice: “can’t wait.”

“me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys.  
> i have an exam, a test and a presentation on wednesday so impulsively writing this tonight was a dumb thing to do but i had to bc i havent written in too long.  
> not edited btw.  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
